


Galactica

by Cub (Ao3Jamie_Cub)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Chou Tzuyu, Mentioned Im Nayeon, Mentioned Kim Dahyun, Mentioned Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Mentioned Son Chaeyoung, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Mentioned Yoo Jeongyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao3Jamie_Cub/pseuds/Cub
Summary: Jeongyeon stays at the top leader board of her favorite Galactica but what does she do when she's stuck in second place?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Galactica

“Come one, come on, come on….FUCK!”

Jeongyeon throws up her hands as she kicks the Galactica game as hard as she possibly can, only to hurt her toe in the process. “Ouch.” Checking out her toe and looking at over on the screen, she reads the new leaderboard.  
Tofu: 10,394  
J: 10,123

“How the fuck do they get so high?” Jeongyeon mumbles, shaking her head soon walking away to the table she was eating at. Re-joining her best friend, Nayeon, still thinking of strategies and playthroughs to beat the score that sits on the screen behind her.

“Jeongie, I think you should just give up. You've been trying to beat the score for weeks now.” Nayeon advises looking between Jeongyeon and the arcade game.

“Dude, I’m gonna beat it. I will beat it. I was the highest until they came along and I'm not losing my crown.”

“Jeong, I know you like Galactica but you gotta let it go man. You should eat, you haven't touched your food either.”

“I guess so” Jeongyeong responded, going from standing up next to the table to sitting so she can eat with Nayeon, still obviously frustrated at the fact that she can’t beat the score.

\-------

Days, after days, Jeongyeon still tried, and yet failed. Until one day going to the arcade and seeing a surprise for her on the machine.

“Good Luck J! :D”

Reading the note, Jeongyeon took a look up at the screen to see the new score. “100,000”

“What is this bullshit? Nayeon, do you see this?”

Nayeon stood up and stared at the screen only to burst out laughing and hitting Jeongyeon in the process. “I think they like playing against you. I’m sure they know it fucks with you too.” 

“I can see that.” Jeongyeon mumbles while rolling her eyes. “I’m going to try to beat this. Go order something to eat, I’ll be over there soon.”

Nayeon pats Jeongyeon on her back soon walking away. “You better. I’ll eat your food if you take too long.”

Jeongyeon took a look over at the screen only to sigh in frustration. “How are you so good?”

She put her coins in and went to play. Getting more and more frustrated as the time passes, spending more and more coins trying to beat her own damn score that was hard to get in the first place. Nayeon sitting at the table trying to cheer Jeongyeon on while seeing the frustration building in her face. 

Jeongyeon hearing Nayeon yell from behind her “Go Jeongie!”, confidence building on her face until her hand slips off of the button. “Shit!”

“GAME OVER” 

Jeongyeon kicked the machine once again and also getting hurt...once again. Looking up at the machine reading the words as they popped up on the display.

100,230: New Highscore!”

“I did it! I fucking did it!” 

Jeongyeon jumps up in place while Nayeon hops up to see the arcade game in complete shock and disbelief. “Oh my goodness! You actually did!” Hugging Jeongyeon and in the process, dragging her back to the table ordering her a dessert.

“Jihyo~!”

Jihyo, the owner of the arcade café and also the completing member of the trio, comes walking over to the girls. “What’s cracking?”

“Guess who beat the score!” Jeongyeon snickers while tugging at Jihyo’s arm.

“Was it you?”

“Yes it was.” Jeongyeon shouts in excitement at the younger.

“Well, desserts on the house for you. Good job.”

\-----

Not long after her celebration, Jeongyeon sat, digging into the tiny cake she was given. Savoring every bite, happy as can be until feeling a nudge at her side.

It was Nayeon, pointing while whispering to Jeongyeon. “Dude….look.”

Jeongyeon looked up to see two girls walk up to the Glacatica game. One casually skipping their way up while the other trails along behind, drinking what appears to be strawberry milk. Watching as the pale skinned girl talks to the other while pointing at the screen, both giggling while looking at the leaderboard.

“She's not gonna beat it.” Jeongyeon whispers to Nayeon, not taking her eyes off of the pair. 

Watching more sternly as the pale one grabs a coin out of her pocket and begins to play, whole the other stands beside her and watches. Jeongyeon sits, waiting for the pale one to throw her hands up and walk away, waiting until-

“Well, that was easy. Do you have the sticky notes?” The pale one asks, looking at the screen while putting her hand up to receive something from her friend.

“Yeah.”

The short haired girl digs into her bag as she tosses the milk in the trash, pulling out a sticky note, more milk, and a pen, giving them to her friend. 

“Thanks Chae.”

The pale girl bends down writing something on the note, slightly giggling in the process. Placing the note on the screen, and skipping away, the short haired girl trailing behind once again.

Nayeon looks at Jeongyeon in disbelief, trying to read her expression. “Dude, did she?”

Looking back at Nayeon, Jeongyeon responds with “Couldn’t have.”

Jeongyeon stands up to go walk over to the machine, Nayeon grabs Jihyo to come and inspect the note with them. Jeonyeon only hope-ing that she didn’t witness what she thinks she witnessed.

Picking up the note, reading: “You did good! Can’t wait to see how you feel about this one.” (The note also has little tofu drawing with a smile)

Confused Jeongyeon looks over at the screen, only to see “Tofu:100,231”

“This motherfucker really just-”

Nayeon, who was laughing, noticing something on the note, takes it out of Jeongyeon's hand.

“Hey, Jihyo. What does this mean?”

Jihyo gets up off the floor (from laughing so hard) to look at Nayeon, peeping around her to see what she's talking about. As she looks at the note she reads “T23”. “That’s a table number, hold on.” Looking around herself for a moment Jihyo then spots the table that is written. There are 3 girls. A pale one, a short haired one, and a tall one.

“I’m going over.”

“Jeong just stay here.”

“Nope” 

Jeongyeon begins to walk over to the table in which the 3 girls are sitting. When she gets around half way the short haired girl stands up to confront her.

Still sipping her milk she sternly asks “What are you doing.”

“Coming to talk to that one.” Jeongyeon says while pointing at the so called “Tofu”, ready to push the one in front of her to the side.

“Chaeng, move over. It's fine.”

The short haired girl then sits down, scooting her chair over to the tall one, giving Jeongyeon space.

“So” Jeongyeon says, looking at the pale girl. “You’re Tofu?”

‘Very much so! I would assume you’re “J”. You were watching me play earlier.”

“Yes am I.”

The girl jumps up. Did you beat my new score yet?”

“No….” Jeongyeon responds. She wasn't expecting this girl to be so chippy.

“Oh. Then why are you over here?” The Tofu girl asks, sitting back down in her seat in the process.

“Well, um.” Jeongyeon stutters “How are you so good? I thought I was good until you started beating me.”

“Oh?” The girl hops back up out of her seat grabbing Jeongyeon’s hands. “Well, I can teach you my strategies!” 

“Really?”

“Definitely!” The girl holds Jeongyeon’s hand tighter and drags her over to the game. Pushing her over to play while she watches giving her tips along the way. 

“Hey!” Nayeon yells over at the two still sitting down at the table. “Come join us will you?”

The other two girls get up and walk over to the other pair, eventually sitting down and all of them chatting. All exchanging names until they hear “Yes!”

They look over only to see Jeongyeon hugging her new friend thanking her for tips on her favorite game. Both of them happy that they found someone who enjoys their favorite hobby. Becoming friends because of one game, in one arcade.


End file.
